


Day 12: The Bodyguard

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Day 12, Detectives, Fame, Famous, Free day, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Custody, Protectiveness, SHEITH - Freeform, Singing, Stalker, VLD Whumpmas 2017, singer - Freeform, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Twelve: Free day! Your choice!Sheith - Keith being a famous singer as to be placed under protective custody because of a obsessed stalker/fan. Kidnaps Keith and drugged him causing Shiro to find the one who took him to get Keith back safely.





	Day 12: The Bodyguard

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath as I was sitting in a small room with my agent waiting for someone from the department to come talk to us about the situation that I was dealing with. There was an obsessed fan who had been stalking me for some time that was starting to get a bit too pushy for my liking. It had finally been decided to get some help to deal with the situation at hand because I was getting tired of it actually and I just wanted it to end. Hopefully, there was someone here who was willing to help me since I just wanted this annoying problem to go away because of how long it has lasted so far. My agent gave me a reassuring smile before the door suddenly opened revealing the one who was going to help me if they wanted to at all. A smile graced their lips before they moved to sit down across from us with the file that had all the information that was given. The man had dark gray eyes with black colored hair and a white forelock, he looked pretty tall also so I had to assume that he most like was around 6 feet with a few inches to spare more or less. The file was opened before the man started to speak 

“I’m Shirogane Takashi, I’m the one who is going to be dealing with your case so we can figure this out. It says that you have been dealing with this stalker for a few months and their actions have suddenly gotten worse.” 

I nodded while I leaned back in the seat 

“They have, I know that they are a fan, but everything else is a mystery. I have no clue who they actually are.” 

Shirogane nodded as he moved to write done my answers since he was just going over what had already been given in the file that was in front of him. I even brought in the items that had been left by the stalker to see if anything inside of it would be helpful to catching the one who was sending these items to me. I wanted them to stop so I’m hoping that they will be able to find them and bring this mess to an end, I’m tired of finding items on my porch or at work since they always are able to find me one way or another. Shirogane asked me a few more questions since he was trying to get some background information from it 

“When did this exactly start?” 

I rested my arms against my chest with a small sigh 

“Hmm.... March I think. This has been going on for a few months or so.” 

His pen moved across the paper before I did answer a few more questions that I answered the best that I could, it was a bit hard for me to answer them since I didn’t know much about the one who was sending me these items. I knew that they were a fan though since it was told in the letters that they left with the gifts, I had no clue what they looked like and they were able to somehow avoid the security system that was surrounding the house. I had a feeling that they knew where the cameras were at if they were able to avoid them like that which meant that they probably have walked around the perimeter of my house or staked it out somehow. The interview soon came to an end after Shirogane was able to get all the information that he needed and to fill in a few blanks about the whole thing. A small smile graced his lips though 

“I think that it’s best to put you under protective custody until we are able to resolve this situation. There is a chance that the stalker might be getting a lot bolder, they need to be stopped before something else happens.” 

I knew that my agent was relieved to hear that because of the look that appeared across their face 

“Will Keith still be able to work while he is under protective custody?” 

Shirogane nodded as he rested his hands on top of the table for a moment 

“He will be, he will be able to work and continue on with his daily life. He probably won’t even notice that we are even there.” 

The interview soon came to an end before we left the room as Shirogane went to go take care of a few more things. I was curious on who was going to be the ones who were going to protect me until my stalker could be caught which would bring everything to an end. My agent was on the phone checking on my schedule for tomorrow since there were a few things that I needed to do. Most of it was just to check on how the songs were going so far and practice one of the routines that I was having a bit of trouble with because one of the moves was confusing even when it had been a explained to me a few times. I just hoped that I will be able to figure it out soon though since it is something that I need to learn before the next music video and concert that would be here soon. It wasn’t easy being a singer, but I did enjoy it since it was fun to travel and perform for my fans besides this one was that was actually really creeping me out. Shirogane soon came over to me after taking care of the last few things that needed to be handled 

“We have a small group of people that will help guard you when you are at home, work and out in public. Someone will also be staying with you during the night, just in case.” 

I nodded as he was the one who would be staying with me tonight since he apparently was going to take the first shift, but he had to go get a few things from his home first. My agent and I left to go to my house as he was going to meet us there since my address was given to them. I let out a small breath leaning back in the seat of the car, waiting to get home for the night since there was nothing else to do for the rest of the day. My errands had been taken care of, it was going to be a bit strange having a detective in my house, but it was needed since my agent and family was worried about the one who was stalking me. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My agent wasn’t going to leave until Shirogane was here since they didn’t want to leave me alone until I was safe under their protection. I moved to go make some food figuring that there was a chance that he would be hungry once he got here, it was a good thing that I could cook or I probably would of been eating takeout at the moment. Shirogane soon arrived though as I had finished cooking by that point before putting the food into bowls so we could eat for the night. A small smile graced his lips after I handed him the food 

“I figured that you would be hungry, feel free to make yourself at home, Shirogane.” 

He nodded while holding the bowl 

“Thank you, Keith. And you can call me, Shiro. Everyone else does.” 

I nodded before we moved to sit down and eat for a bit because of how hungry the both of us were. After we finished eating, I showed Shiro around the house and to the room that he could stay in since it was one that I used when I had guests over. It was unknown on how long he would be here since there was no idea on how long it would take to stop the one that was stalking me. I made sure that Shiro knew where everything was so he wouldn’t get lost when he wandered the halls during the night since the house was a bit big. I let out a small breath before we both went to get ready for bed because of the busy day that I had tomorrow, there was much that needed to be done to finish the stuff that I have been working on so far. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I had gone to the room that Keith showed to me before setting up my things since I had to stay on guard. There was a chance that the stalker could show up at anytime and I needed to make sure that nothing would happen to Keith because of how bold this stalker was, I could tell that the situation was starting to get worse. There were a few things that I had picked up on about Keith already, he was a pretty quiet person with some possible trust issues and it seemed that there were a few personal struggles that he had, but it was hard to pick up on what those actually were. Maybe that would be something that I would figure out over time if Keith was willing to open himself up to me, but that was something he would have to decide. Maybe it would help to understand him a bit more and figure out why this fan was stalking him since it most likely had something to do more than just with his music, fans usually attracted themselves to someone famous for a reason. Some of them were attracted to famous people because of their music or whatever skill level that they had and then there were ones like this stalker who took things too far. I just needed to figure out who this person was and stop them before anything bad could happen to Keith since it was my job to keep him protected from this stalker. 

**Keith’s pov**

I groaned at the sound of my alarm going off before I rolled over moving to turn it off as I really wanted to go back to bed, but I knew that I couldn’t do that. I let out a small breath moving to get up since I had to get ready for the day, I had no idea if Shiro was up or not already, but I figured that I would figure out that once I left my room. I searched through my closet for a moment to find something to wear during practice since I had to deal with that annoying routine that I have been working on for the past few weeks. With a sigh, I finished getting changed before heading out to the living room as I could hear the sounds of someone moving around the kitchen already. I entered the kitchen seeing that Shiro was in it making some coffee and breakfast as there was plenty of time before I had to leave to get to work. I gave a small smile moving to lean against the counter as I watched him for a second 

“Good morning, Shiro.” 

He turned toward me as a smile appeared across his face 

“Good morning, Keith. What is the plan for today?” 

Shifting a bit, I rested my arms against the top of the counter 

“I just have to record a few songs that I have been working on before a little bit of dance practice. It’s a pretty easy day so far so nothing too big, it will only take about a few hours more or less.” 

Shiro nodded before we did sit down to eat some breakfast and drink the coffee that had been made. I didn’t expect him to cook breakfast, but I did tell him to make himself at home since it was unknown on how long he was actually going to be here. The house felt safer already knowing that I would be okay since there was finally someone to help stop the one that has been stalking me. Once we finished eating breakfast, we went out to Shiro’s car since he was going to drive me around as a precaution until the situation was resolved since the stalker did know what my car looked liked. I had moved my car into the garage to keep from anyone messing with it since that was the last thing that I needed at the moment, I let out a small breath after I got settled into the passenger seat of Shiro’s car. I typed in the address as Shiro was going to take a different route to avoid from having anyone follow us since there was a chance that my stalker could follow us at any moment. I glanced out the window, waiting to get to work so I could start recording before dance practice with the one who was my dance instructor. It would only take a few minutes to get to work, but it was something that I was looking forward to since I did enjoy working on my music. I just hope that it won’t take too long with recording the songs since there are a few that I need to work on today plus the art that I was trying to finish as a hobby. It was something that I kept secret though as my art was something that I really didn’t like to share too much, I guess I was just too much a private person when it came to sharing certain things. Hopefully, it was something that I could get over with in time if it was something that I could get over at all. I just had a lot of issues with trusting others, probably because of how I was abandoned at a young age until I was found by my Uncle Thace who ended up being the one who adopted me. It was because of him that I was able to get out of the foster system which was one thing that I was grateful for since I really didn’t want to be stuck traveling to different foster homes. Uncle Thace was the only family that I had besides having Kolivan and Ulaz around which helped out a lot since I could always call them when I needed help with something. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours passed after I had finally finished recording the songs that I needed to work on while Shiro had gone to snag us something to eat because of the appetite that had been worked up. I leaned back in the chair for a moment waiting for Shiro to come back with the food, my phone started to buzz as I moved to walk to a place where it was more quiet because of the loud chatter that was inside of the room. I picked up the call, but there was no answer which was a bit confusing since I thought that the name that had popped up belonged to one of my friends. I was about to look at the name on the phone when a cloth suddenly appeared over my nose and mouth as I tried to pull the hand off while there was a sickly sweet taste that suddenly appeared in my mouth. I couldn’t place what was causing the taste as my eyes started to feel heavy even though I continued to cry and fight against the grip that was holding me tightly. Everything soon faded into darkness leaving me in the hands of the one that had suddenly appeared behind me. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I returned back to the recording studio with the food and drinks that I had gotten from Keith’s favorite place to eat. I moved to enter the building as I could hear the panic voices coming from one of the rooms while it sounded like they were trying to get ahold of Keith. I placed the bags down on the table as I looked up at the panic group 

“What’s wrong?” 

One of the workers glanced over at me with a worried look on their face

“We can’t find Keith, we’ve tried calling him, but he won’t pick up his phone. No one knows where he is.” 

I cursed before pulling out my phone to call into the department to let them know what had happened, I had to find Keith before anything would happen to him as there was a chance that his stalker was the one who had him. I moved to go check the cameras to see if I could find the vehicle that most likely took Keith out of here, I went over the footage before I was able to spot the car seeing that someone was carrying the unconscious Keith out to it. I was able to grab a licence plate and model before letting the department know what car to look for as I was going to go try and find it myself while the license plate was being run through the system to figure out who owned the car. 

The department was able to figure out the owner of the car who had a list of restraining orders against others that they had stalked plus a few other crimes that they had committed along the way. Cars had been sent out to go see if the car was able to be tracked down since Keith needed to be found as an ambulance was on hand to, just in case if it was needed. I was driving around looking for the car to see if I would be able to find it and get Keith away from the one who had kidnapped him. I had the radio on listening to what was being said by the other squads who were looking themselves, I soon heard one of them say that the car had been spotted and it was being chased throughout the town. I moved to drive toward to where the chase was happening to find a way to stop the car since it was the only way to get Keith back to safety. The car soon came into view as I gripped the steering wheel a bit tightly deciding what would be the best option to do to stop them, there wasn’t much on what I could do unless the tires could be blown out. I shifted speeding up the car before I ended up ramming into it to pin the car to keep it from moving any further as the rest of the squad that had been following it surrounded us. I climbed out of the car as fast as I could before looking to find Keith who was in the back seat as it looked like he was unconscious, I opened the door leaving the others to get the one who was driving the car. 

I moved to check Keith over seeing that he was starting to come from from whatever his kidnapper used to knock him out. I shifted moving to help him sit up resting him against my chest while holding him up because of how out of it he seemed, it probably was because of whatever drug was in his system though 

“It’s all right Keith, you’re safe now.” 

A small nod was felt against my shoulder as the ambulance was heard in background to look at Keith. I knew that he was going to be okay though and the stalker wasn’t going to be a problem anymore, I kept my arms around him while secretly glaring at the one who had kidnapped him. I hadn’t known Keith for that long, but there was that protective urge washing over me as I wanted nothing to hurt him. It would be up to Keith though if he wanted me around, but if his answer was yes then I would stay around for as long as he allowed me to. But first, Keith needed to be brought to a hospital to make sure that he was going to be okay. 


End file.
